Un verre de trop
by Eva-Gothika
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive lorsqu'on boit un verre de trop et qu'on tente de rouler le "Captain Kidd". Law va l'apprendre à ses dépends et n'est pas près de l'oublier...


Il commençait à se faire vraiment tard. En effet, les 12 coups de minuit n'allaient pas tarder à retentir. Son équipage devait certainement être en train de prendre du bon temps, entre les bras de quelconque créature tandis que lui, il restait dans ce bar miteux, affalé au comptoir, à s'enfiler verre sur verre. Il semblait morose et ne portait pas la moindre attention à la barman qui tentait désespérément d'attirer son attention, lui servant ses commandes en mettant en valeur bien plus qu'il ne fallait ses généreux attributs. Au bout de ces plusieurs heures, elle avait abandonné, ayant perdu tout espoir de pouvoir s'attirer les faveurs du beau brun pour ne serait-ce que cette nuit.

Cependant, quand il entendit un autre équipage tout aussi connu que le sien pénétrer dans le bar, mené par une voix rocailleuse, le verre maintenu entre ses doigts tatoués « DEATH » rendit son dernier soupir et se brisa. Il jura et en commanda un autre, assurant qu'il rembourserait les dégâts causés.

La serveuse s'exécuta. Le capitaine des Hearts sentit un poids peu léger s'asseoir, ou plutôt s'écrouler, sur le tabouret d'à côté. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et se retrouver en face du rouquin qu'il devinait. D'ailleurs, ce dernier commanda la même chose que lui. De plus, lui, ne se gêna pas pour draguer ouvertement et sans manière la serveuse, qui se laissa docilement faire, trop heureuse d'avoir pu enfin s'attirer les bonnes grâces d'un si bel homme.

Décidemment, jamais il ne comprendrait ses filles faciles qui se laissaient séduire pour un oui pour non. Bref, il se contenta d'ignorer les roucoulades peu discrètes et continues, pour ne pas dire les propositions obscènes et salaces, et continua de se saouler.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es bavard ce soir ? ironisa le roux vers lequel Law consentit à se retourner, à contrecœur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, seul, sans ton équipage ?

_Je me détends, ça se voit pas ?

_Ben en tout cas, ça s'entends pas, ricana Kidd. »

Law grogna. Le capitaine des Kidd's pirates l'insupportait déjà. Il n'était pas d'humeur à jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui. Il se contenta donc de lui faire son plus beau doigt d'honneur et de se lever en direction de la sortie.

Bien sûr, ce geste mettait hors de lui Kidd, qui resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un petit détail le fasse tilter. L'autre enflure de Trafalgar était parti sans payer ses nombreuses consommations, lui laissant ainsi le soin d'effacer son ardoise.

De son côté, le chirurgien de la mort déambulait dans la petite ville qui semblait bien animée. Il croisa quelques membres de son équipage, qui ne le remarquèrent pas, trop absorbés dans la contemplation des créatures plantureuses qui les accompagnaient. Il ne doutait pas qu'il était bien le seul à ne pas savoir où aller et que faire. Finalement, il se décida à retourner à son sous-marin, retrouver la compagnie de ses précieux et fidèles livres de médecine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il arriva au port et qu'il découvrit qu'il n'était finalement pas si seul…

Eustass enrageait d'avoir dû autant débourser alors qu'il n'avait quasiment rien bu. Il avait donc planté son équipage au bar et sa belle serveuse, par la même occasion, et était parti réglé ses comptes avec un certain brun. Il était d'autant plus énervé qu'il avait eu un mal de chien à trouver son embarcation, pourtant voyante vu la couleur jaune !

C'est ainsi que les deux capitaines se retrouvèrent face à face devant le submersible jaune. L'un passablement énervé et l'autre quelque peu surpris mais curieux de connaitre la suite.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à faire le déplacement jusque ici ? demanda l'ainé. Moi qui pensais que la serveuse était à ton goût… sourit-il narquoisement.

_Ce qui l'est moins c'est _**ta**_ note que _**j'ai**_ dû payer, répliqua le roux, une veine commençant à taper à sa tempe.

_Parce que je suis parti sans payer ? En es-tu bien sûr, Eustass ? ricana Law.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne supportait que l'on soit aussi familier avec lui.

_Parfaitement, Traffy.

A l'entente de cet affreux surnom, le susnommé tilta.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Que je te rembourse ? lança-t-il, n'ayant plus envie de s'amuser.

_Ouais, maintenant que tu le dis, ce serait pas mal. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr que le montant de la note te plaise, à toi…

Le sourire qui déformait les lèvres grenat ne disait rien qui vaille, du point de vue du chirurgien.

Il avait bien raison. Eustass commença à se rapprocher dangereusement de Law qui ne pouvait même pas se défendre, ayant laissé son précieux nodachi dans sa cabine, se disant que la soirée serait tranquille. Comme quoi, il ne fallait qu'il se fie à son instinct quand ce dernier lui soufflait des conneries pareilles…

Ne se laissant pas impressionner aussi facilement, Law demanda quand même, sur un ton moins arrogant qu'il l'aurait voulu :

« Et ça va me couter combien ?

A l'entente de la réponse, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire et même de ne pas quitter sa cabine de la soirée.

_Ton cul…pour la nuit !

Il hallucinait, n'est-ce pas ? Il cauchemardait et n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller dans on lit ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Law avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte sous l'effet de surprise.

_Ben oui mon petit Traffy…Vois-tu, ça fait bientôt 2 semaines que j'ai pas pu me soulager et, vu que j'ai été obligé de délaisser ma petite serveuse, il faut bien que quelqu'un paie. En l'occurrence, c'est à toi d'assumer les conséquences de tes actes. »

Le brun restait, c'est le cas de le dire, sur le cul. Il n'en revenait pas que Kidd, un _**homme**_, ose lui demander une chose pareille. Et en le regardant droit dans les yeux qui plus est !

Eustass profita de ce moment d'inattention pour poser sauvagement ses lèvres maquillées sur celles, douces, du chirurgien. Ce dernier ne réagit pas immédiatement. Cependant, lorsqu'il sentit la langue du roux forcer le passage et explorer sa bouche, il se réveilla et repoussa fermement Kidd. Il rougit, ne supportant pas l'humiliation de s'être ainsi laissé faire et se réfugia un moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire dans son sous-marin.

C'était sans compter sur la témérité du rouquin, bien décidé à profiter du plus que joli corps de son ainé. Lorsque Kidd veut quelque chose, il l'obtient toujours et ce même s'il dit employé la manière forte. Il survit donc son camarade jusque dans les profondeurs de cette étrange embarcation. Il n'était pas très rassuré à l'idée de se retrouver sous le niveau de la mer mais si Law n'hésitait pas c'est que lui non plus n'avait rien à craindre. N'empêche , il aurait préféré être sur son terrain : son bateau. Après tout, on racontait que Law avait une chambre froide et il n'avait pas franchement envie de finir disséqué et stocké dans des bocaux.

Law s'était réfugié dans sa cabine, ne s'imaginant pas être suivi. Quelle ne fut pas sa surpise (2 en moins d'une soirée, c'est beaucoup !) quand il vit sa porte s'ouvrir (être défoncée) sur Eustass. Ce dernier ne prit pas même le temps de refermer qu'il se jetait sur le médecin. D'accord, il était en manque mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Kidd plaqua Law contre le mur le plus proche et engagea un baiser sauvage et animal. D'une main, il attrapa les mains du chirurgien qu'il remonta et bloqua au-dessus de sa tête. Cela réveilla, malgré lui, le désir refoulait depuis 2 semaines de Law. Il regrettait de ne pas s'être arrêté dans cette maison close où il avait aperçu quelque uns de ses camarades et sentait que cette sensation allait aller en augmentant…

Utilisant les quelques instruments en métal qu'il trouva à proximité, Eustass s'assura que les mains de son beau brun ne le gêneraient pas. Ses deux mains libres, ces dernières purent se glisser sous le sweat de Law, qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Le baiser commençait à le priver sérieusement d'air. Il se débattit et Kidd y mit fin, sans retirer ses mains pour autant. Il s'attaqua sauvagement au cou bronzé offert, le mordillant et y laissant très certainement des suçons que le capitaine des Hearts aurait le grand plaisir de découvrir le lendemain.

Il lui retira son sweat jaune, se permettant ainsi de pouvoir enfin admiré le buste fin mais qui n'avait pas à lui envier sa musculature. Il passa les mains sur les pectoraux finement sculptés, l'une achevant sa course sur l'un des petits bouts de chaire rosée tandis que l'autre continua sa course jusqu'aux abdominaux du beau brun.

Eustass passa sa langue dans le cou de sa victime, mordilla doucement sa clavicule avant d'aller s'occuper du bout de chaire délaissé. Il ne faudrait pas faire de différence… Il pouvait sentir le corps sous lui tressaillir. En relevant les yeux, il put apercevoir une vue de rêve.

En effet, le beau chirurgien avait les yeux à demi clos, les joues rougies et les lèvres enflées, suite à leurs baisers, d'où s'échappait un souffle erratique qui tentait de redevenir normal. Vous comprendrez que, avec les assauts incessants du roux, c'était plutôt difficile…

Le roux colla un peu plus son corps à celui de Law, ne lui laissant alors plus aucune échappatoire possible. Il put sentir avec délice l'érection naissante du plus âgé. Tout en continuant ses caresses le long de son torse, il écarta les jambes de Trafalgar en y glissant un genou. De ce même genou, il exerça une pression sur l'entrejambe du plus vieux qui se cambra en laissant échapper un gémissement qui ravit les oreilles de Kidd.

Eustass se débarrassa de son manteau, le laissant glisser le long de ses larges épaules et dévoilant sa peau immaculée malgré ses nombreux massacres. Il empoigna l'autre capitaine, libérant ses mains et le fit s'allonger sur la couchette, ayant un minimum de considération pour la personne avec qui il allait coucher. Il reprit possession des lèvres du brun, le dominant complètement mais ne se lassant pas de leur volupté. D'une main, Kidd remonta encore les mains de Law et les bloqua de nouveau pour ne pas que l'idée de s'échapper lui traverse l'esprit. Pendant ce temps, l'autre dévalait le torse rendu couleur chocolat par les attaques à répétition du soleil. De son genou, il recommença à titiller l'entrejambe du corps soumis à ses tortures.

Il profita de « l'état de choc » dans lequel était plongé le chirurgien pour défaire sa ceinture. Le médecin commença alors à se débattre de plus en plus violemment lorsque Kidd glissa sa main dans son caleçon.

Sentant le membre palpitait sous ses doigts frais, Eustass sourit sadiquement. Désirant concentrer toutes ses attentions sur la partie basse du corps du brun, le roux se mit ç la recherche d'un quelconque objet qui lui permettrait de récupérer sa main enserrant celles de son rival. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un objet scintillant, attirant son regard, dépassait d'un des tiroirs de la commode juste à côté du lit qu'il venait de remarquer. Il ricana.

Law sentit soudain ses mains rentraient en contact avec quelque chose de plus froid que la main de son tortionnaire et qu'un petit cliquetis résonna à ses oreilles. « Oh non ! » pensa-t-il. En relevant subitement la tête, il découvrit ses mains accrochées aux barreaux de son lit à l'aide de…menottes ! (je dois aimer ça -_- dsl)

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'utilisation qu'il avait imaginé en faire au moment où il les avait achetées. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait complètement soumis à ce fou de « Captain », loin d'être réputé pour sa tendresse ou sa douceur, loin de là…Oh non ! Il devait bien avouer que, même lui, ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine devant le sourire sadique et carnassier qu'affichait l'homme au-dessus de lui, dévoilant ses rangées de dents d'une blancheur extrême et parfaitement alignées. Pourtant, c'était lui le chirurgien de la mort sadique ! Pour vous dire….

Après s'être débarrassé de ses vêtements, laissant le plaisir à son partenaire de dévorer ce corps si bien fait, il devait le reconnaitre. Il ne put se retenir de déglutir devant la taille plus que respectable du membre de Kidd et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand ce dernier ricana à la vue de son expression. Le capitaine des Kidd's Pirate le débarrassa aussi de ses derniers vêtements, avec les dents, le regardant droit dans les yeux, ce qui ne manqua pas d'exciter ce pauvre Law qui ne contrôlait déjà plus les réactions de son corps depuis longtemps. Kidd se lécha les babines à la manière d'un félin lorsque ses yeux ocres tombèrent sur le sexe maintenant fièrement dressé du médecin. Celui-ci se sentit rougir sous le regard ambré si perçant examinant une partie de son anatomie si intime.

Eustass commença par saisir la verge déjà bien dur de Law et d'y amorcer de lents et longs va-et-vient pendant qu'il suçait goulument les bourses. Il déposa des baisers sur les cuisses chaudes et planta même ses dents dans la chair offerte, faisant gémir l'homme soumis.

Le visage de Law étai rouge et il sentait le sang battre à ses tempes. Il savait qu'il arrivait à l'apogée de son plaisir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement plus fort que les précédents quand il sentit la langue de Kidd suçotait son gland. Puis, ce dernier le prit entier en bouche ce qui eut pour résultat de faire crier le médecin. Cependant, les mouvements de tête de Kidd n'étaient pas suffisamment rapides à son goût. Il lança des petits mouvements de hanches pour faire comprendre ses envies à son « partenaires assigné de force ». Ce dernier posa ses mains sur ses hanches, lui permettant d'intensifier ses mouvements. Le pauvre chirurgien complètement soumis au plaisir ne tarda pas à jouir dans la bouche d'Eustass. Ce dernier avala le liquide chaud. Il remonta jusqu'au visage du brun et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui faisant ainsi goûter sa propre semence par la même occasion, ce qui le fit grimacer.

Kidd ricana et retourna sans ménagement Law, tirant sur ses poignets. Il passa ses mains le loin du dos du brun jusqu'aux reins, faisant glisser sa langue entre les omoplates, ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une série de frissons chez Trafalgar. Arrivant au niveau du postérieur ferme, le roux écarta les fesses du brun pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il planta ses ongles noirs dans la chaire et inséra sa langue dans l'anus du médecin pour l'humidifier. Celui-ci sursauta légèrement sous cette intrusion.

Sous ce traitement, Law sentit son membre se durcir de nouveau, commençant à trouver cela plaisant. Sans un mot, Kidd ayant décidé qu'il était suffisamment humidifier, retira sa langue qu'il remplaça par son membre gorgé de plaisir. Il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup de bassin sec, laissant échapper un grognement de satisfaction tandis que cela arrachait un cri de douleur au brun. Le roux, ne voulant pas attendre trop longtemps, pris la verge du chirurgien en main pour le détendre. Cela fonctionna et, au bout de quelques temps, Eustass entama de longs mouvements, ressortant quasiment entièrement pour s'enfoncer toujours plus profond et plus durement.

Bien que la douleur fut présente, le plaisir prit bientôt le dessus et Law gémit de plaisir sous les coups de butoirs violents et répétés du roux. Ce dernier accéléra la cadence, allant encore plus loin jusqu'à ce que le corps sous lui se cambre et que ses gémissements se transforment en cri de plaisir. Kidd rit et sourit de toutes ses dents blanches. Il se pencha sur Law et lui mordit l'oreille jusqu'au sang, lui donnant un frisson lui susurrant : « Trouvé ».

Law n'eut pas le temps d'assimiler ses paroles que les coups de bassin avaient repris, touchant à chaque fois ce point si particulier et si sensible.

La sueur coulait sur les deux corps haletants et gémissants. Les cris de plaisir des deux hommes se répercutaient sur les murs du couloir et résonnaient un peu partout dans le sous-marin. Law ne pouvait plus réfléchir, se sentant fondre et n'étant plus que plaisir sous les coups réitérés qui martelaient sa prostate. Il se sentait partir de plus en plus loin. Il laissait désormais échapper sans retenue aucune des cris de plaisir et des aigus dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence et qui résonnaient aux oreilles de son seme avec plaisir.

Au-dessus, Eustass avait saisi les hanches de son amant, laissant ses ongles marquer la peau tandis qu'il continuait ses coups de bassin jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'anneau de chaire se resserrait soudainement autour de lui.

Law se libéra en un cri plus puissant que les autres, redressant violemment la tête, sans même que Kidd n'ait besoin de le caresser.

Kidd, sous la pression, se libéra en lui, étouffant son gémissement en mordant violemment l'épaule du brun qui émit un hoquet.

Le roux se retira de l'antre chaude et maintenant si accueillante du médecin. Il s'appuya sur le dos sous lui, posant ses mains de part et d'autre du corps de Law pour ne pas le laisser supporter tout son poids.

Le visage des deux hommes était rouge et leur poitrine se soulevait de manière frénétique et irrégulière. Lorsque le roux eut retrouvé un semblant de respiration et de force, il se redressa et retourna Law sur le dos.

Ce dernier avait encore les yeux dans le vague, ce qui le fit sourire narquoisement. Il se leva et récupéra ses affaires un peu éparpillées partout, fier de lui. C'est seulement alors qu'il allait partir que Law sortit de sa « transe » et l'interpella :

« Eh, tu vas quand même pas me laisser comme ça !

_C'est pourtant bien ce que je comptais faire. »

Et c'est sur ses sages paroles et son sempiternel sourire carnassier que Kidd quitta la cabine de Trafalgar, laissant ce dernier désemparé par ce qu'il venait de se passer et surtout nu comme un vers, accroché à son lit !

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et prier pour que ce soit Bepo qui passe le premier devant sa porte ouverte. Il serait celui poserait le moins de questions.

« Tain, connard ! »hurla Law, aussi bien pour le roux qui l'avait laissé dans cette situation compromettante que pour lui-même.


End file.
